


Seventh In Line, First To Fall

by AphTeavana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Keith (Voltron), I had a few K for this fic but the program I had it stored in lost it, I was really excited to finish it too :/, M/M, On Hiatus, idk if I will continue this soon if even ever, so uh, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: Akira’s newest contract is bound to cause him more trouble than it’s worth.





	Seventh In Line, First To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contract to kill is a need to be filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk y, but there’s this random date I wrote out that my phone is treating as a ‘link’ to a phone number,,, if u see it too don’t click it, it’s not a part of the story lol

To whom this concerns: Assassin Akira,

This payment of one million two hundred fifty thousand GAC (1.250.000 GAC) is to be entered into the agreed secured account as of the end of this month, 29/11/4378. By and between buyer Drenack and assassin Akira, buyer wishes assassin to eliminate the threat of that Prince In Line, Alencdre Altaban, poses. Whereas, assassin agrees to catenate, capture and terminate the target as well as provide proof of these actions.

1\. SERVICES. Assassin agrees to locate and terminate and deliver the remains of said verified target to the buyer as soon as humanly possible but no later than agreed payment date. In the event that assassin fails to capture the target within said period, this agreement and payment shall be nullified.

2\. CALL FOR DELIVERY. Payment will only be made in the event of a confirmed elimination and buyer accepting the transfer of the verified target.

As instructed, the assassin is to capture and eliminate Alencdre Altaban, seventh in line for the throne, by any means necessary. His last known living address is in downtown Cyhype. Akira will then transfer the target to associates through the address sent alongside with due Congratulations in the response of the success.

With this, a quarter of your payment has been made. Failure is not an option.

-Crimson Purple, 1/11/4378

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this prompt starter and want to make your own story off of it then you’re very welcomed too! Just give me credit for the premise and comment me your work or DM a link to it on Tumbr @AphTeavana!


End file.
